dimensionindigofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Actualité et annonces/@comment-15918943-20141030004011/@comment-12393598-20141116101058
Argh !!! *s'essuie le front en observant le topic* Salut c'est moi ! J'en reviens pas que vous fassiez des Pavés sur un Wikia, pour vous reformer. D'ailleurs j'avais pas l'impression que vous vous étiez vraiment quitté, serait-ce l'attrait de faire les pages Wiki Artefacts qui vous unis votre Communauté, ou le fait d'avoir un maître ? *Pray the lord* Quand je lis vos réponses, haha... On a l'impression de voir un groupe de travail, une classe qui aurait un comportement de fauteur de troubles... Ha-ha, vous êtes sérieux les gars ? Mais bordel, vous êtes une Conv Skype oubliez pas ça, rien d'autres !! Vous vous étonnez de votre ambiance pourrie ? Remettez-vous en question aussi, loool. " Grow up, Kid. " La nouvelle référence du maître ? Car tu te crois mature, toi ? Allez, retourne faire tes fiches wikis et nerf le Système de combat, on va pas relever ce point c'est pitoresque. " Faudrait aussi montrer plus d'investissement et de sérieux, le manque de confiance et les langues de vipère, ça va bien un moment. " Bordel !! Vous êtes une Conv Skype !! Oublie pas ça bordel ! Haha putain ils y sont bien ancrés dans leur trip' bizarre ces vieux fous. Les langues de vipère... Tu sais, à force de regarder Game of Throne et tout ça, tu commences à croire aux théories des complots permanents, mais oublie pas ça :: T ES SUR SKYPE. Grow up, Kid, après tout. " Du coup, je vois que ça retourne dans la médiocrité: Se mêler dans de la connerie. " ''Gros lard, ta gueule. ''" il a pris un de ses personnages actuels pour le formater dans un truc plus ou moins wtf et assez fermé ( Je ne citerai pas de nom de projet ou de perso, vous n'avez qu'à lui demander ). Ses réponses étaient de manière à montrer qu'il fallait s'adapter à des choses...Qui ne plaisent pas forcément en tout point et faire des torsions pour pouvoir seulement RP avec des potes. " " En effet sur Faell j'ai du rejoindre une guilde où un ami était présent afin d'avoir un minimum de RP avec mon main bien que le RP est WTF et hors-lore, être dans cette guilde ne veut pas dire que j'en apprends les "compétences" WTF et hors-lore, j'y suis en tant que touriste. Ensuite ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que le RP de Faell nécessite la présence de certaines personnes de la DI et étant donné les conflits qui ont eu lieu je ne pouvais plus le RP ce qui était très chiant. Pour finir je dirai qu'une "reformation" de la DI serait bénéfique à celle-ci et permettrait de relancer le RP entre potes. " Et vous osez dire de ne pas être élitiste ou encore fermée... Vous savez que RP entre vous, vous me faites rire. Vous parlez des trolleurs, des Mongols de la Skriack, mais remettez-vous en question, arrêtez d'insulter chaque joueur que vous croisez car il ne convient pas à votre Lore Suprême, celui de la Magie du Vide la meilleure magie. Sérieux, vous faites bien rire, les "Seriousman", qui en conv, ne sont que des critiqueurs qui s'amusent à casser les couilles comme des Kanaks. Vous pensez valoir mieux que qui, au juste ? " Faire du RP avec ses potes et non faire du RP pour la passion du RP. Ca m'enchante moyen, c'est plus une mode qu'autre chose dans le sens où j'entend et de ce fait: L'univers construit ou dans celui qu'on utilise devient fade, vide, plat et alors sans intérêt. Au final, on n'a pas envie de RP plus que ça. C'est aussi une des raisons qui me dégoûtent d'animer quand je vois que les gens veulent simplement faire du rush, un peu ce que je vois sur GW2 d'ailleurs là en instance: Rush & Burst. C'est bon quoi, si je veux faire quelque chose de no-brain, je prend un jeu de combat et basta. Uldum a été la preuve, l'arène, c'était simple un moment mais quand on devait faire une quête...Sérieusement, entre le trolling et la flemme...Ca ne m'a pas donné envie de continuer. " ''Après deux p'tites semaines sans la Foi du JdR ça a l'air d'aller mieux. Arrête de jouer ta victime ptdr ''" Seules ceux qui sont concernées par cela se sentiront visées. Je suis franc, direct et je n'ai qu'une parole sauf que pendant les singeries de certaines personnes et bien...Ils n'ont pas pu saisir la chose. À croire que ça les amusait de voir une personne normalement ET sérieusement: ton gueule :------))))))) ^^^^. J'veux pas dire mais même les autistes parraissent moins illuminés et handicapés quand on s'adresse à des gens ayant ce comportement de con. " Ouai t'es un vrai mec, sérieux et tout. Garde ce genre de trucs pour ton CV, à la base le RP c'est pour s'amuser, oublie pas ça, enfin, après le temps que t'as passé à en faire, tu dois bien perdre ce genre de notion. " Ceux qui se sont manifestés ici ont partagé ce qu'ils avaient à dire, les autres qui ne communiquent pas ( Alors qu'ils sont bien présent )...Comment dire, mh...Non, il n'y a rien à dire, tout le monde a compris ce qu'il en suit. Bon sait on jamais, je vais le dire : Ils n'en n'ont que faire. " " J'ai envie de dire qu'au moins avec ce sujet on peut voir ceux qui jettent un coup d'oeil au Wiki de temps à autre et ceux qui ne le font pas et qui sont d'ailleurs les plus concerné je pense par tout ça. " Tcheck this out l'ambiance entre potes, la méfiance. Bordelmdr arrêtez de vous qualifier de bande de potes c'est Game of throne votre conv bordel. Mais bon, ça empêche pas de re-revenir dans ta conv. Pour finir mon avis concernant la reformation de cette conv :: Vous êtes une élite qui n'arrive pas à survivre loin l'un de l'autre, et pourtant, vous vous appréciez pas comme des potes, juste comme des relations de travail, on dirait. Vous avez de la méfiance entre vous, vous vous glissez des petites quenelles.. La seule chose qui vous unit, c'est faire des pages wiki et des events, haha. Vous êtes une communautée fermée, triste, élitiste et arrogante, mais vous arrivez à être assez nombreux pour ne pas aimer des mecs qui sont dans votre propre conv. ( Quenelles supplémentaires glissés, donc ) Bien sûr, je parle tout à fait en connaissance de cause. Reformez votre conv skype, oui, ça méritait bien tout ce charrabias, au final c'était évident. Cette fois le soleil ne se couchera pas sur l'aurore du vide, Sunn Helheim cesse de me faire chier et je cesserai de te faire chier. Maintenant que moi, Krick Magouille, Co-Admin du Wiki DI ait pu apporter mon grain de sel, je vais faire des dédicaces à certains ::: Dédicace spéciale à ceux qui nous ont léchés le cul et qui ont critiqués Sunn, qui se sentaient plus pisser après avoir quittés sa conv, et qui après deux dures semaines de vacances se sont sentis obligés de revenir dans la Dimension Indigo. En soit, Sunn a raison d'être méfiant avec des gens comme ça. La veste se retourne, le Soleil ne se couche jamais sur la Tchanque. Dédicace spéciale à Sunn Helheim, tocssin, le maître du Vide, qui essaye de me faire ban du Forum Lunation avec de vieilles références, privates jokes en preuve. Bien joué mon ami, et là tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas répondre ou tu vas faire une plainte Wikia ? P'tit bâtard va. ^^ Cordialement krick magouille, co admin du wiki indigo, skriack, with attitude, chica habla. ((( disponible en mp with ballz skype pour les vrais ))) N'oublie pas.